Marvel Cinematic Universe (Reboot)
fase 3 marvel studios *guardianes de la galaxia vol 2 (may 2017) *spider man : homecoming (jul 2017) spider man : tom holland ' *(villanos : shocker, el Chapucero, venom y el buitre) (posible hulk contra constrictor) thor : ragnarok /origen planet hulk ( nov 2017) thor : chris hemsworth hulk : mark ruffalo (hulk contra thor y surtur) (post creditos de dr strange con thor) the avengers : infinity war (may 2018) villanos : loky, ultron,batroc, madman, thanos. (seguira civil war) (hulk contra madman) (steve roger será nomada) (soldado de invierno seria nuevo capitan america) x men and four fantastic united (marvel/fox) (2018 aprox) antman 2 : antman and the wasp (jul 2018) (hulk contra giantman y flux) black panther (jul 2018) carol danvers : ms marvel (mar 2019) the avengers : the infinity guantlet (may 2019) villanos : thanos,magus,super skrull, loky, ultron,craneo rojo,abominacion, (hulk contra abominacion / posible hulk contra hulk rojo) fase 4 '''marvel studios ' meses aproximados. the thunderbolts (jul 2019) (punisher, deadpool, electra, agente venom,lucke cage y hulk rojo) she hulk ( 2019 ) she hulk : 'megan fox '(villanas : red she hulk y lyra) ( posible cameo de carol danvers) (posible villano : Winter Guard) the wasp (2019) wasp : 'Evangeline Lily '(villana : yellow yacket) (posible cameo de carol danvers) red velvet (dic 2019) icepack : origins (mar 2020) guardianes de la galaxia vol 3 ( may 2020) iron man : rise of technovore ( may 2020 ) (hulk contra freak) (spider man contra iron man) (cameo capitan america) capitan america : sociedad serpiente (may 2020) ( posible cameo de carol danvers) (cameo de iron man) (team nomada/capitan america : nick fury, soldado de invierno, falcon el halcon, ojo de halcon, bruja escarlata, mercurio, antman/giantman, ms marvel (carol danvers), spider man(peter parker), the wasp, caballero luna, nova,valquira,bestia y hulk rojo.) war thunder (may 2020) spider man : coming of age ( jun 2020) (sony/marvel) spider man : '''tom holland (villanos : duende verde (norman osborn) , carnage, Spyder-Slayerel, The Jackal y el escorpion) tiger man (oct 2020) dr strange 2 ( nov 2020) squirrel girl (nov 2020) New Hero #1 (Nov 2020) four fantastic reboot fox/marvel ( 2020 aprox) (cameo de steve roger y tony stark) x men reboot fox/marvel (2020 aprox) (cameo de steve roger y tony stark) viuda negra (mar 2021) stranger danger (abr 2021) inhumanos (may 2021) capitan america : secrets avengers (may 2021) (posible hulk rojo contra hulk) ('team capitan america : nick fury, soldado de invierno, falcon el halcon, ojo de halcon, bruja escarlata, mercurio, antman/giantman, ms marvel (carol danvers), spider man(peter parker), the wasp, caballero luna, nova,valquira,bestia y hulk rojo) hulk el hombre increible : planet hulk (jun 2021 aprox) hulk : mark ruffalo (villanos : rey rojo y caiera) (un enfrentamiento con beta ray bill) man ape (jun 2021) the runaways (jul 2021) (dazzler, squirrel girl, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes, Old Lace y Chase Stein) the Thunderbolts 2 ( jul 2021 aprox) (duende verde (norman osborn), Ciudadano V, mach 1, Tecno, Pájaro Cantor, Meteorito, sandman, mockingbird, Capucha Carmesí, Roy Thomas y el ogro ) Ant Man 3 (jul 2021) villanos : torbellino, voice, (posible hulk contra hombre radioactivo) the comptroller first quarter (oct 2021) black panther 2 ( nov 2021) the astounding icepack year one (nov 2021) judge judgement (dic 2021) the winter soldier : el soldado de invierno (feb 2022) (cameo de carol danvers) (al final bucky se convierte en capitan america) the deceptions D.D.S. (feb 2022) The New Avengers : secret invasion (may 2022) (villanos : los skrulls) '('''ms marvel (carol danvers),bucky capitan america hombre araña(peter parker), spider woman (jessica drew), iron fist, sharon carter, caballero luna, antman/giant man, the wasp, falcon el halcón, dr extraño y pantera negra)' (cameo de steve roger y iron man) spatula (may 2022) Thor 4 (May 2022) ( the sentry vs thor) te jeffersons (jun 2022) nova (jul 2022) 3 D man ( jul 2022) thor : godess of thunder (pelicula de jane foster como she thor) (jul 2022) Winter Guard ( agos 2022 aprox) rabbi killerman (oct 2022) New Hero #3 ( nov 2022) icepack begins : down of restart (feb 2023) x men vs the avengers : secret war (may 2023) (fox/marvel) the avengers 5 parte 1 (may 2023 aprox) villanos : taskmaster / baron zemo y kang el conquistador (steve roger y tony stark se unirian en esta 5ta parte). '(the avengers : capitan america (bucky barnes) , iron man/hulkbuster, nomada (steve roger), viuda negra, ojo de halcon, antman/giantman (scott lang), the wasp (hope van dane), black panther, falcon el halcon,irion patriot, nova, man ape, 3d man, the sentry, ultimate spider man (miles morales), punisher, deadpool, agente venom, elektra, hulk rojo.)' namor el submarino (may 2023) the sentry (may 2023) inhumanos 2 (may 2023) spider man : greatness awaits ( jul 2023) spider man : '''tom holland' ('''villanos : kraven, misterio, Doctor Octopus, Morbius y hobgoblin (harry osborn))' ms marvel : civil war II (jul 2023) team ms marvel : monica rembeau, capitan america (steve roger) , soldado de invierno, falcon el halcon (traje con rojo azul y blanco), antman/giant man, war machine, ojo de halcón, azul marvel, spectrum, medusa, vision, spider man (peter parker) y she hulk. team iron man : viuda negra, falcon el halcon (traje con rojo azul y blanco),iron fist, luke cage, deadpool, daredevil, hercules,pantera negra,she thor (jane foster), miss america (america chavez), star lord ultimate spider man (miles morales) y totalmente hulk de amadeus cho. the league of women voters ( agos 2023) jessica drew : spider woman (agos 2023) the penultimates (nov 2023) devil dinosaurio (nov 2023) dr. strange 3 (nov 2023) the punisher (nov 2023) New Hero #4 (Nov 2023) the new avengers : dinasty kang (may 2024) (grupo ms marvel y spider man) great lakes avengers parte 1 (may 2024) '(mister inmortal,Hombre Puerta,Gran Berta, Hombre Plano, Grasshopper (doug taggert))' villanos : Maelstrom, Ani-Men , Giraffe-Man, Rabbit-Woman, Pig-Man, Great Horned Owl-Man the avengers 5 parte 2 (may 2024 aprox) villano : thanos / galactus los kree y ultron 1 (creado por hank pym) (los the new avengers de ms marvel y hombre araña se unirian a the avengers de steve roger y tony stark) capitan america (steve roger), iron man/thorbuster, bucky barnes, ms marvel (carol danvers), spider man (peter parker), ultimate spider man (miles morales), falcon ,pantera negra, nova, man ape, 3d man, the sentry, antman/giantman (scott lang), the wasp (hope van dane), goliat (hank pym), new wasp/ iron wasp (janet van dane), iron patriot, iron fist, hercules, namor, lucke cage, daredevil, the thing, antorcha humana, mr fantastico, mujer invisible, wolverine,ciclope, tormenta, bestia, jean grey,punisher ,deadpool, agente venom, elektra, hulk rojo, hercules, betta ray bill, thunder strike, dr. strange, thor y hulk. the runaways 2 (jun 2024) ( Victor Mancha,Klara Prast, , Xavin, Alex Wilder, Gertrude Yorkes, dazzler, squirrel girl, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes, Old Lace y Chase Stein ) hulk el hombre increible : wolrd war hulk (universal/marvel) (jun 2024 aprox ) hulk : '''mark ruffalo' ( hulks verdes vs hulks rojos) Choosing Sides ( jun 2024 aprox) hank pym : antman (jul 2024 aprox) villano = ultron 1 black panther 3 (jul 2024) new thunderbolts (jul 2024 aprox) (capitan marvel (mar- vell), ventisca, el hombre radioctivo, demonio veloz y joystick, Juggernaut, Calavera, Verdugo, Grizzly, Mister X, Fantasma y Soldado de Invierno). 3D man 2 (jul 2024 aprox.) nova corps ( agos 2024aprox) miss america (agos 2024 aprox) estrella de fuego (sep 2024 aprox) captain marvel and ms marvel (oct 2024 aprox) medusa (oct 2024 aprox) New Hero #5 (Nov 2024) guardians of infinity : millennium (nov 2024 aprox) mapache y grood (nov 2024) A force (mar 2025 aprox) (ms marvel (carol danvers), spider woman(jessica drew), she hulk, estrella de fuego, medusa, Dazzler, dalzzer thor y Nico Minoru) great lakes avengers parte 2 ( may 2025) mister inmortal, big bertha, doorman, flatman,squirrel girl,Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Monkey Joe,Gravity, Tippy Toe, Grasshopper (doug taggert) y grasshopper II (niel shelton). villanos : maelstrom,animen, giraffe man, rabbit woman, pig man, great horned owl man, Batrocs Brigade, Batroc the Leaper, Zaran y Machete. All-New All Different Avengers (jun 2025 aprox) (she thor (jane foster), sam wilson nuevo capitan america, ultimate spider man (miles morales), vision, iron man, nova. wolverine (laura kinney) y sharon ventura.) villanos : los chitauri y microverse the tottaly awesome hulk (jun 2025 aprox) (un hulk de un cientifico chino amadeus cho) (iron man será su mentor) (reboot) antman : larget than life ( jul 2025 aprox) Power Man and Iron Fist (posible agos 2025) dazzler thor (posible agos 2025) nico minoru (posible sep 2025) (reboot) thor : son of asgard (nov 2025 aprox) the punisher 2 (nov 2025 aprox) savege dragon (mar 2026) namor 2 ( may 2026 aprox) freak force (may 2026 aprox) capitan america : civil war the return ( may 2026 aprox) team capitan america (steve roger/nomada) : viuda negra, bucky barnes, bruja escarlata,mercurio, vision, iron patriot, the wasp, , wolverine, the thing, ultimate spider man (miles morales) y red hulka. team captain marvel (mar-vell) : ms marvel(carol danvers), monica rambeau,patriota, the sentry, antman/giant man, ojo de halcón,azul marvel, spectrum, medusa, spider man(peter parker) y she hulk hulk el hombre increible : el indestructible (universal/marvel) (jun 2026 aprox ) hulk : mark ruffalo ('''villanos : el lider (tim black nelson), el hombre absorvente (brian patrick), abominacion (actor a confirmar) general ross (william hurt) / hulk rojo (jack black) y david banner / davilhulk (actor a confirmar) agente carter ( jun 2026 aprox) hombre maravilla (jun 2026 aprox) (reboot ) dr strange (jun 2026) sam wilson : new capitan america (jul 2026 aprox.) lucke cage (jul 2026 aprox) x men : civil war II (jul 2026 aprox) us agent (agos 2026 aprox) jessica jones (agos 2026 aprox) daredevil (sep 2026 aprox) (reboot) deadpool (oct 2026 aprox) last days of ms marvel (carol danvers) ( mar 2027 aprox) west coast avengers (may 2027 aprox) (bruja escarlata, mercurio, vision, tigra, ojo de halcon, sharon carter, maquina de guerra, antman/giantman, the wasp, y caballero luna.) hyperion (may 2027 aprox) iron man : civil war la iniciativa (may 2027 aprox) La Guerra Civil ha terminado. Es el momento de curar las heridas. En la tradición del Civil War 0, presentamos la historia de presentación del escenario que queda establecido tras la conclusión de Civil War, Iron Man Director de SHIELD, Omega Flight, Los Poderosos Vengadores, Los Vengadores: La Iniciativa y las nuevas andaduras de Thunderbolts y Los Nuevos Vengadores. team iron man : ms marvel (carol danvers), viuda negra, yellow yacket, she hulk , hombre maravilla, tigra, vision, war machine, hercules, spider man (peter parker), the thing, hulking, antorcha humana, mr. fantastico, mujer invisible,silver surfer, falcon el halcon,nova , dr strange, wolverine, caballero luna, daredevil y namor. the new avengers 3 (may 2027 aprox) (ingresaria mar-vell al grupo de ms marvel y spider man) the totally awesome hulk : "in the grip of fin fang foom! " (jun 2027 aprox) ultimate spider man : web - warriors ( jul 2027 aprox) spider man : '''tom holland miles morales : the ultimate spider man (agos 2027 aprox) miles morales : Donald Glover villanos : electro, duende verde norman osborn y venom. nick fury y agentes de SHIELD ( agos 2027 aprox) mar -vell captain marvel (oct 2027 aprox) warlock y la guardia del infinito (oct 2027 aprox) guardians of the infinity : "All together behind enemy lines" (nov 2027) thor : road force ( nov 2027 aprox) sharon ventura : new mrs marvel (mar 2028 aprox) the new avengers : Secrets Wars (may 2028) villanos : thanos warlock super skrull skrulls, kree,kang el conquistador, annihulus, doom y galactus hank pym antman and janet the wasp ( jun 2028 aprox) hulk el hombre increible : agent of time (universal/marvel) (jun 2028 aprox) hulk : mark ruffalo (posibles villanos : rhino /halffire / Grey Prodigy y hulk rojo) antman reboot 2 = the astonishing antman (jul 2028 aprox) the Uncanny Inhumans ( sep 2028 aprox) Venom: Caballero espacial (oct 2028 aprox) Squadron Supreme ( nov 2028 aprox) posible fase 5 marvel studios/ (sony / universal y 20th centure fox). meses aproximados. Dark Avengers (may 2029) namor 3 ( jun 2029 ) sam wilson : all new captain america ( jun 2029) dr strange reboot 2 (jul 2029) (reboot) iron man the invincible : fear it self (may 2030) patrulla x (may 2030 ) ultimate spider man : web of shadows (jul 2030 aprox.) spider man : tom holland - '''miles morales : '''donald glover Thor : the uncanny absorbing man (nov 2030 aprox) guardians of the infinity : the conclusion of the hermetikus (nov 2030) (reboot) steve roger : captain america super soldier (may 2031) the avengers vs dark avengers ( may 2031) hank Pym : antman and giant man (jun 2031 aprox) (reboot) the hulk (universal/marvel) (jun 2031 aprox) hulk : actor a confirmar antman reboot 3 = last days of antman (jul 2031 aprox) Black Panther reboot (nov 2031 aprox) the invincible iron man : long way down ( mar 2032) the avengers united (may 2032 aprox) red hulk (jun 2032 aprox) general ross/hulk rojo : jack black (posible) (villano : abominacion actor a confirmar) dr. strange reboot 3 (jun 2032) ultimate spider man : edge of time (jul 2032) spider man : tom holland - '''miles morales : donald glover - mary jane/ spider woman : '''actriz a confirmar. Marvel Infinity (agos 2032) la nueva patrulla x (may 2033 aprox) the hulk : skaar son of the hulk (jun 2033 aprox) (universal/marvel) hulk : actor a confirmar''' skaar : '''liam hemsworth (hulk vs skaar) hank pym : antman and goliath (jun 2033 aprox) eric o grady : antman agent of shield (jul 2033 aprox) the invincible iron man : worlds most wanted ( may 2034 aprox) uncanny avengers (may 2034 aprox) capitan america and the falcon (jun 2034 aprox) capitain midnight ( jun 2034 aprox) she hulk vs red hulka ( jun 2034 aprox) skaar : king of the savage lands (jul 2034 aprox) skaar :liam hemsworth spider man : shattered dimensions (jul 3034 aprox) spider man = tom holland -''' miles morales : donald glover - mary jane/spider woman : actriz a conformar''' - gwen stacy / spider gwen : actriz a confirmar '-' '''venom : '''actor a confirmar - araña negro : actor a confirmar. black panther reboot 2 (oct 2034 aprox) thor : god of thunder (nov 2034 aprox) american son (iron patriot) (mar 2035 aprox) ultra force ( 2035 aprox) uncanny avengers : ultron reborn (may 2035) the avengers united: they stand (jul 2035 aprox) capitan america reborn ( may 2036 aprox) hulk the incredible (jun 2036 aprox ) hulk : actor a confirmar (posibles villanos : mess , mister gideon , grey y prodigy) capitain midnight and secret squadron (jun 2036 aprox) the avengers united : "secrets avengers " (may 2037 aprox) mar vell -Captain Marvel reboot ( jun 2037 aprox) planet skaar (jul 2037 aprox) (skaar : liam hemswork) black phanter reboot 3 ( oct 2037 aprox) ms marvel reboot carol danvers (mar 2038 aprox) proyect black sky : capitain midnight and brain boy (mar 2038 aprox) hulk and the agents of smash (abr 2038 aprox) (universal/marvel) (hulk : actor a confirmar - she hulk : megan fox - hulk rojo : actor a confirmar - red hulka : actriz a confirmar : skaar : liam hemsworth) the avengers united : the destiny war (may 2038 aprox) Category:Live Action Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:The Avengers Category:2022 Category:2024 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2036 Category:2037